1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera capable of being remote-controlled by a remote control signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any conventional type camera with autofocusing means has been designed to measure a distance at the first stroke of its release member and drive its lenses into their in-focus positions at the second stroke of the release member so as to perform an exposure operation. Such a camera measures a distance only through a certain distance measuring zone on its finder. Therefore, it cannot measure the distance to an object which is viewed out of the distance measuring zone. To solve this problem, the camera is designed to maintain the release member at their first stroke position so that the distance data measured through the distance measuring zone can be stored in a memory. Particularly, a photographer fits an object within the distance measuring zone on the finder of a camera and presses the release member of the camera to the first stroke position, so that the camera measures the distance to the object. Then, he recomposes a picture to be taken and presses the release member set by hand at the first stroke position further to the second stroke position, while the measured distance data of the object is stored in a memory of the camera. By doing so, he can photograph the object in focus, even if the object is viewed out of the distance measuring zone.
If the camera is remote-controlled by a remote controller, however, it presents the inconvenience that a photographer cannot maintain the release member of the camera at the first stroke position nor take the picture of an object in his optional composition by using the measured distance data of the object stored in the memory of the camera, because he cannot touch the release member directly.
Such a camera capable of being remote-controlled by remote control signals, especially a small camera which can be charged only with a small battery, presents the great inconvenience that if a switch to operate a remote control signal receiving circuit is inadvertently left in its on position, the power will continue to be wastefully supplied to the receiving circuit.